M'abîmer sans te perdre
by Isadora.Art
Summary: Recueil d'OS écrit lors de la nuit du FOF. Divers personnages et couples. Courts textes.
1. Obscur

_Cet OS a été réalisé dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF. Il fallait le réaliser en une heure d'après le thème Obscur. Hésitez pas à me MP pour plus d'informations._

* * *

Alors qu'elle effleurait son septième printemps, Marinette Dupain-Cheng se réveillait la nuit et allait se glisser dans le lit de ses parents endormis. Elle se blottissait dans les petits bras de sa mère, et observait le visage serein et sécurisant de son père. Et puis, elle se rendormait, oubliant momentanément la peur qui l'avait tiré du plus profond de son sommeil.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle se réveillait, elle croisait les regards inquiets de ses deux parents, avant de se mordre nerveusement les lèvres. De sa petite voix enfantine, elle s'excusait timidement, et essuyait ses yeux humides. Alors, les boulangers la serraient dans leurs bras, et l'intrusion nocturne était oubliée. Du moins, jusqu'à la nuit suivante, quand elle revenait se lover entre eux deux.

« J'ai peur du noir… » avait-elle murmuré, si faiblement que Tom avait failli ne pas l'attendre. Attendrie, il l'avait reconforté, et jamais la petite n'en avait reparlé.

.

Alors qu'elle caressait l'aube de l'adolescence, ses peurs nocturnes s'en vont. Du moins, ce fut d'abord ce que crurent ses parents. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle ne se levait plus la nuit pour venir quémander leur sureté, et elle ne disait plus rien au petit déjeuner. Soit elle n'était plus la petite fille qui ne jurait que par son précieux papa, soit elle n'avait plus peur.

Tom Dupain préféra opter pour la deuxième solution. Il était bien trop protecteur envers sa petite princesse, et l'idée qu'elle puisse ne plus avoir besoin de lui comme elle en avait eu besoin par le passé le mettait mal à l'aise. Non, non. Marinette était encore une petite fille. _Sa_ petite fille.

« Tu as toujours peur du noir, Marinette ? » avait-il demandé une fois.

Elle avait haussé les épaules, lui lançant un léger sourire qui ne répondait pas à sa question. Comme elle n'avait pas répondu, il avait pris ça pour un non. Si seulement il savait …

.

A quinze ans, elle est une super-héroïne et elle sauve Paris tous les jours du joug du terrible Papillon. Elle virevolte, sourit, lance son yo-yo magique, fait des pirouettes, adresse un signe à la caméra. Elle n'a plus le temps de penser à elle. A sa ridicule peur.

Au contraire, elle se soucie plutôt de ses amours. Son admiration malsaine pour Adrien qui se transforme en un amour formel, un peu particulier, et ce semblant de romance qui s'installe entre elle et Chat Noir, son fidèle partenaire. Le désir et la passion. Les sourires de l'un, les lèvres de l'autre. Elle rougit, sourit, se mordille la lèvre, entortille ses cheveux. Et elle a tout le temps de penser à sa peur quand Paris revêt son manteau de charbon.

La nuit, lorsque l'adrénaline n'est pas retombée, et qu'elle fixe le plafond, elle frissonne.

Obscur.

Tout était si obscur. Si noir. Si calme. A la fois paisible et alarmant. Le silence résonnant, angoissant. Elle entend une planche craquer quelque part dans la pièce, et elle se cache sous sa couverture. Elle plisse les yeux, et laisse les minutes passées. Puis, rien ne bouge dans la pièce. Alors, elle ressort des draps, et essaie désespérément de dormir, faisant abstraction du noir autour d'elle.

Quelle trouillarde. C'était donc ça, la super-héroïne de Paris ? Une adolescente effrayée par l'obscurité ? Ridicule.

Elle serre les dents, et soupire. A quoi bon ? Sans le masque, elle n'est rien, de toute façon.

.

Lors d'une soirée de patrouille, alors qu'elle a tout juste dix-sept ans, ils sont prêts à mettre la main sur le Papillon. Celui-ci rode dans les rues de la ville endormie, et les charrie narcissiquement. La lune est cachée ce soir, et il fait méchamment sombre. Le ciel se voile de nuages noirs, prémices à la tempête et à la bataille à venir.

« On devrait se séparer. On trouverait le Papillon plus facilement ainsi. »

« Non ! » rugit-elle, et il se retourne vers elle, intrigué.

Il s'approche lentement d'elle, et prend conscience de ses traits déformés par la … Par la peur ? Sa lady aurait peur ? Sans trop se poser de question, il met ceci sur le compte du combat à venir. Bien sûr. Lui aussi avait peur. De la perdre. De perdre son Miraculous. De mourir. De tellement de choses.

Alors, il ne dit rien. Il la prend dans ses bras, et loge ses lèvres dans son cou pour l'apaiser. Il connait ses faiblesses, et ses baisers ont le mérite de l'apaiser. Lorsqu'elle se détendit entre ses bras, il sourit.

« Tu as le droit d'avoir peur, Ladybug. C'est _humain_. Après tout, nous ne sommes que deux pauvres gamins pris dans une guerre qui nous dépasse. C'est normal d'avoir peur. Moi aussi j'ai peur. »

Elle relève son visage vers lui, rencontre son regard émeraude. Sourit doucement.

« De quoi as-tu peur, princesse ? »

Quémande ses lèvres. Les rencontre et frémit à son contact. Les relâche pour reprendre son souffle, et réfléchir à la réponse qu'elle allait lui donner.

« De tout. » répondit-elle simplement, et cela suffit à le faire taire.

Au lieu de continuer à la questionner, il sert fort sa main et lui fait un sourire rassurant.

Tout allait bien aller, non ? Ils battraient le Papillon, se marieraient, auraient une myriade d'enfants, et plus jamais elle n'aurait peur. Pas plus du noir, que de la mort, ou de la solitude. Parce que c'était ça, pour elle. Le noir, c'était la couleur de la malchance, du trépas, de l'angoisse. Et elle détestait cette couleur. Plus que tout. Depuis toujours. Et probablement à jamais.

Timidement, elle entrelace ses doigts à ceux d'Adrien, et sourit pour se donner du courage.

Ce soir, elle oublierait sa peur, et combattrait son ennemi juré. Demain serait un autre jour. Demain un soleil éternel se lèverait qui rayerait à jamais l'obscurité qui la terrorisait tant.

Fondant dans la nébulosité, côte à côte avec son partenaire, elle se sentait forte. Ils allaient gagner. Pas le choix.


	2. Question

_Cet OS a été réalisé dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF. Il fallait le réaliser en une heure d'après le thème « Question ». Hésitez pas à me MP pour plus d'informations._

* * *

« Qui es-tu vraiment quand personne ne te regarde ? » avait-elle demandé, et il eut un petit sourire amer.

Il y avait des tonnes de questions sans réponses. De non-dits et de mensonges. Voir pire, d'omissions, de faux espoirs et de déficiences. Parfois même, il y avait des interrogations dont on ne voulait rien savoir. Peur de savoir la réponse, sûrement. De se mentir à soi-même. De se faire du mal. Le monde était ainsi fait. Foutaise.

Il se retourna vers Ladybug, qui s'était assise sur la bordure d'un toit. Elle avait laissé pendre sa jambe dans le vide, et elle avait relevé la tête pour plonger son regard envoutant dans le sien. Lui. Chat Noir. Qui était-il vraiment, derrière ce masque de charbon et ce sourire éclatant ?

Si, au premier abord, la question paraissait compliquée, la réponse était pourtant bien simple. Trop simple.

Il n'était _que_ lui. Lui avec sa double-vie aventureuse. Son désir et amour pour Ladybug. Sa relation platonique avec son bourreau de paternel. Sa solitude plus soutenue de jour en jour. Ses sentiments à la fois contradictoires et dérisoires. Voulait-il vraiment être lui ? Voulait-il vraiment se réveiller chaque matin, cette boule au ventre, cette question résonnant sans cesse dans sa caboche ressassée ?

« Tu sauves tout le monde, mais qui te sauve, toi ? » reprit doucement Ladybug.

Elle s'était levée, et s'était approchée de lui. Elle avait levé son gracile bras, et avait essuyé du bout du pouce les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. _Ses_ larmes. Il pleurait. Pitoyable. Était-ce lui, le grand héros de Paris, le mystérieux et séduisant Chat Noir ? Lamentable, oui.

Il voulait que Ladybug se taise. Parce qu'avec ces questions, elle ravivait quelque chose au fond de lui qui ne lui faisait pas du bien. Qui lui faisait irrémédiablement mal. Qui lui lacérait le cœur encore plus violemment que des milliards de poignards. Il voulait qu'elle parte, qu'elle le laisse seul. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas voir la seule personne qui lui prêtait enfin attention s'en aller elle-aussi.

Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi seul dans une ville où des milliers d'habitants vivaient et prospéraient ? Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi seul alors qu'il était adulé, admiré, et aimé de tous ?

« Arrête. » dit-il simplement.

Sa voix était calme. Simple et froide. Douce et forte. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Mais il voulait qu'elle se taise. Il ne pouvait décemment pas entendre les réponses aux questions qu'il ne s'était jamais vraiment posée.

Elle sourit doucement. Elle ne s'était pas reculée. Au contraire, elle avait laissé glisser ses fins doigts le long de la mâchoire du matou. Il frissonna doucement, appréciant la chaleur qui se dispersait à son contact. Il se sentait tellement paisible lorsqu'elle était près de lui.

Comme si elle lisait ses pensées, Ladybug sourit doucement.

« Une dernière question, chaton. »

Il hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. De toute manière, il avait plongé son regard dans le sien, et une partie de son esprit avait été happé par le bleu du ciel des yeux de la coccinelle. Captivante.

« As-tu besoin de quelqu'un, ou as-tu besoin de _moi_ ? »

 _Elle peut te sauver. Une personne de plus ou de moins, pour elle, ça ne changera pas grand-chose_ , hurlait son esprit. Et il sourit. Un vrai sourire, sincère, qu'il n'avait pas esquissé depuis bien longtemps.

Ce soir, il ne voulait pas se battre, ou s'embarrasser de questions sans réponse. Ce soir, il voulait simplement arrêter de penser et se laisser sauver. Oui. Simplement.

« Toi. » répondit-il doucement, et elle lui fit un sourire franc.


	3. Bal masqué

_Cet OS a été réalisé dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF. Il fallait le réaliser en une heure d'après le thème « Masqué ». Hésitez pas à me MP pour plus d'informations._

* * *

 _Chat Noir : Tu vas venir ce soir ?_

 _Ladybug : Où ça ?_

 _Chat Noir : Ne fais pas l'ignorante. Le maire organise un bal à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Paris. Un bal masqué. On devrait y aller. On pourrait se voir !_

 _Ladybug : Je ne sais pas encore … Ma meilleure amie va m'en vouloir si je lui fausse compagnie !_

 _Chat Noir : Oh, allez, my lady ! C'est un bal_ masqué _! Aucun risque que l'on découvre ton identité, ni la mienne. Dis-moi que tu viens._

 _Ladybug : Peut-être que oui. Peut-être que non. Guette la coccinelle, dans ce cas._

* * *

« Franchement, t'es pas cool, Marinette ! C'est le bal de l'année ! Tu loupes ta chance de danser avec tu-sais-qui ! Nino m'a dit qu'il venait ! Tu vas tout rater ! »

La jeune fille poussa un long soupir. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, massant ses tempes fulminantes. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas dire à Alya qu'elle serait bel et bien présente au bal, mais sous les traits de son alter-égo, l'éblouissante Ladybug. Au lieu de ça, elle bidouillait une excuse pas crédible, un devoir à finir en urgence, devoir aider à la boulangerie, des nausées inexpliquées.

« Tu es toujours d'accord pour faire ma robe ? » chuchota tout de même la basanée.

Marinette lui offrit un sourire amusé. Elle se leva et se précipita vers sa grande armoire, pour en sortir une jolie robe violine. Elle l'apporta à Alya qui sauta de joie. Sans plus de tergiversions, elle enfila la robe et se contempla dans le miroir. Elle était renversante. Tout simplement renversante.

« Oh, Marinette ! Cette robe est tellement belle ! Avec ça, je suis sûre d'arriver à conclure avec Nino … »

La styliste éclata de rire, adressant un clin d'œil complice à la journaliste. Depuis le temps que son amie voulait conclure avec le musicien …

« L'avantage, au moins, que tu ne viennes pas au bal, c'est que tu n'as pas besoin de te confectionner une robe ! »

Marinette leva les yeux au ciel. Elle se retenait bien de lui dire qu'elle avait dû en faire une, et qu'elle l'avait juste cachée pour que la curiosité de la journaliste ne la trahisse pas.

* * *

« Comment ça, tu vas venir, mec ? Mais je comptais sur toi ! En plus, tu me dis ça que maintenant … Si tu ne viens pas, et que Marinette non plus, je vais rester … seul … avec Alya, et oh mon dieu. Je ne suis pas prêt. »

« Relax, Nino ! » rigola Adrien, de l'autre côté du téléphone.

Lui aussi avait dû inventer une excuse bidon pour ne pas se présenter à la soirée en tant qu'Adrien. Tant pis. De toute manière, Chloé l'avait harcelé pour qu'il danse avec elle, et il n'avait pas _vraiment_ envie de s'exécuter. Il préférait clairement les bras de sa lady. Et il savait qu'elle viendrait.

« Bordel, je suis sûre que c'est un coup monté ! Marinette et toi êtes de mèches, c'est ça ? »

« T'es parano, mon pote. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si mon père m'empêche de sortir … Crois-moi, je serai venu avec plaisir, moi ! »

Soupir de l'autre côté du combiné. Adrien sentit un instant la culpabilité l'envahir, mais les beaux yeux de Ladybug le firent revenir sur terre. Quand Nino raccrocha, une bonne demi-heure après, ayant pris connaissance des conseils bienfaiteurs d'Adrien, celui-ci poussa un long soupir. Il jeta un coup d'œil anxieux à sa montre, attendant l'heure fatidique où il irait rejoindre sa lady. Quand l'horloge tourna, il se tourna vers Plagg, qui grignotait.

« Tu sais ce qu'il reste à faire. »

Le kwami posa son fromage en soupirant. Maudits humains.

* * *

Lorsque Nino croisa le regard d'Alya, derrière le loup qu'elle avait mis, il retomba amoureux. Illico presto. Le masque qu'elle avait mis était de la même couleur que sa robe, et relevaient agréablement la couleur de ses yeux ambrés. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon bas, malgré les quelques mèches rebelles qui s'en échappaient.

Et sa robe … Bon sang, sa robe. D'un tissu parme aux multiples reflets aubergines, la robe suivait les courbes de sa poitrine avant de s'évaser lentement et de retomber longuement sur le sol. Une légère feinte sur le côté permettait de dévoiler le bronzage parfait de ces jambes hâlées.

« Wow … Tu es … »

Elle lui fit un grand sourire, et il sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre.

« Resplendissante ! »

Elle inclina doucement la tête, et accepta la main qu'il lui tendait.

« Je dois avouer que la robe que m'a fait Marinette est … magnifique ! »

« Il n'y a pas que la robe, tu sais ? » dit-il timidement, et elle se mordit les lèvres.

Alors qu'elle souriait et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, quelques cris excitées, des ragots entremêlés parvinrent jusqu'à eux.

« Est-ce que c'est bien Ladybug et Chat Noir qui dansent, là-bas, au milieu de la piste ? » demandait la rumeur.

Alya échangea un regard avec Nino, et dégaina son arme. Lançant le live en direct sur le Ladyblog, elle se précipita à l'intérieur.

* * *

Marinette avait fait à peine quelques pas dans la salle, qu'elle avait senti le regard émeraude de son partenaire se poser sur elle. Elle s'était retournée vers lui, avec un immense sourire, et avait rigolé mentalement en voyant sa mâchoire se décrocher.

Était-ce la robe qui lui faisait cet effet-là ?

Pour une fois, elle s'était vraiment surpassée. Un satin blanc rosé recouvrait partiellement sa peau laiteuse. Ce soir, elle avait eu l'audace de se découvrir, et la robe plongeait dangereusement dans son dos, s'arrêtant au début de la chute de ses reins. Les épaules dénudées, elle avait tout de même gardé ses chignons habituels, les agrémentant de jolis rubans rosés. Comme pour la robe qu'elle avait cousue à Alya, la sienne tombait jusqu'au sol, ouverte sur le côté pour plus de grâce et de liberté.

Cependant, avec une simple robe blanche et son fidèle masque rouge tacheté de noir, elle se serait facilement fondue dans la masse. Alors, elle avait demandé à Tikki de rajouter une touche de _magie_ à sa création, et elle n'avait jamais été aussi satisfaite. Sur les bordures de sa robe, celles qui suivaient la courbe de sa poitrine et le plongeon de son dos, ou remontaient ses fermes gambettes, s'imprimaient des milliers de petites taches rouges et noirs. Et puis, de ces légers points se libéraient des kyrielles de paillettes, rendant sa robe à la fois magique et unique. Un peu comme elle, donc.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Chat Noir restait bouche-bée, et elle s'approcha de lui, lentement.

« Tu donnes ta langue au chat, chaton ? »

Il sembla reprendre consistance, et il éclata de rire. Voilà que sa lady se mettait à dire des blagues de son niveau. Il lui offrit le bras, qu'elle prit avec amusement. Lui aussi était très beau. Avec son costar noir, son loup de la même couleur, et ses oreilles qui frétillaient, il semblait bien plus viril et protecteur. En jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui, Marinette put voir qu'il avait aussi sa queue de chat qui ressortait de son veston, et elle pouffa de rire.

« Tu es vraiment _chat-virante_ , ce soir, milady ! »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel à son jeu de mot, et rit de bon cœur.

« Et je suis content que tu sois finalement venu… » souffla-t-il, avec un grand sourire.

Il se baissa et offrit un doux baise-main à la coccinelle, qui pouffa timidement de rire. Au loin, derrière eux, une légère musique commençait, et il sourit.

« Tu danses ? »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil perplexe autour d'elle. Quelques personnes les regardaient étrangement, et un léger murmure se répandait gentiment. Elle haussa les épaules et accepta la main que lui tendait son partenaire. Oui, oui, ce soir, elle dansait.

Il posa délicatement sa main chaude sur sa taille, frôlant du bout des doigts sa peau délicate, et sourit. Elle, elle entoura son cou de ses bras, et nicha son visage dans le creux de son cou.

Lentement, doucement, ils entamèrent une paisible et calme danse, inconscient des rumeurs et regards qui divergeaient vers eux. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, totalement en accord et en harmonie. Pour une fois qu'ils pouvaient se voir avec leurs masques sans pour autant se mettre forcément en danger … C'était tellement relaxant.

A la fin de leur danse, ils restèrent mains dans les mains en se souriant comme des adolescents. Mais un éclair roux fondit soudain sur eux. Retour sur terre dans 3, 2, 1 …

« Marinette ! Je croyais que tu devais aider tes parents à la boulangerie ! Tu es là, et tu ne me préviens même pas ? Et en plus, tu danses avec Adrien ?! Olala, j'ai raté un épisode ! »

Amen. Ils étaient dans un sacré pétrin.

« Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais tu m'expliqueras tout demain, Marinette ! En attendant, j'ai entendu que Ladybug et Chat Noir étaient … Oh. »

Elle regarda tour à tour les deux héros, qui eux-mêmes se jugeaient avec de grands yeux. Et ils percutèrent.

« Quoi ?! » crièrent-ils tous les trois en même temps.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » renchérit un Nino, qui, apparemment, ne semblait pas avoir saisi la situation.

Retour sur terre plutôt brutal, il fallait le dire. Oh, oh …


	4. Trait sur l'ardoise

_Cet OS a été réalisé dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF. Il fallait le réaliser en une heure d'après le thème « Ardoise »_ _._

 _Hésitez pas à me MP pour plus d'informations._

* * *

.

* * *

« J'ai gagné. » dit Alix avec un grand sourire, et elle s'éloigna du centre du salon pour aller tracer un trait à la craie sur l'ardoise charbonneuse.

Elle se retourna vers Kim qui restait bras croisés au milieu de l'appartement. Elle laissa ses lèvres se courber en un narcissique sourire victorieux. Et puis, gracieusement, presque féline, elle se rapprocha de l'athlète pour venir le narguer de plus près.

« Oh, ne tire pas cette tête, Kim. Je suis bien meilleure que toi ! »

Elle lui tira la langue, et le jeune homme baissa la tête pour plonger son regard ennuyé dans le sien. Son regard était indéchiffrable, sombre, et Alix ne savait dire s'il était furieux, heureux, ou simplement lassé de tous ces jeux. Elle monta sur la pointe des pieds, et posa un doux baiser sur sa joue comme pour le consoler.

Quand elle sentit le garçon réagir et essayer de l'étreindre, elle se faufila hors de ses bras, et trottinant, retourna chercher l'ardoise qu'elle avait laissé sur la commode. Elle revint vers Kim avec un sourire amusé.

« J'ai deux points, et tu en as un. Tu as oublié ce que _tu_ devras faire si je gagne le troisième point ? »

Elle tapota l'ardoise de sa craie, pour appuyer ses dires tandis que l'athlète levait les yeux au ciel. A son tour de se rapprocher d'elle, avec la démarche d'un prédateur. Il avait un petit sourire amusé, et Alix déglutit difficilement. Bon sang.

« Je n'ai pas oublié, Alix. Mais n'oublie pas ce que _toi_ , tu vas devoir _me_ faire si je gagne ! Ne joue pas avec le feu, ou tu risquerais de te brûler … »

Elle pouffa de rire, et le repoussa en plantant son index sur son torse musculeux. Pas question de se laisser faire par lui.

« Très bien. Voyons donc qui aura le troisième point en premier ! »

Il hocha la tête, et plissa les yeux, puisant toute la concentration dont il avait besoin. Ce coup-ci, Kim était presque sûr de réussir à la battre.

Alors, en cœur, ils s'exclamèrent, tout en agitant les mains : « Feuille, caillou, ciseau, un, deux, trois ! »

* * *

.

* * *

 ** _Me jugez pas, ok ? Ma chute était marrante, dans ma tête._**


	5. Adrénaline

**_Cet OS a été réalisé dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF. Il fallait le réaliser en une heure d'après le thème Lundi. Hésitez pas à me MP pour plus d'informations._**

 **C'est un peu particulier comme texte, mais j'avais envie depuis longtemps de faire cette histoire.**

* * *

Lundi, alors que l'aiguille de la pendule s'avance dangereusement vers l'heure suivante, Adrien tente de sauter du toit.

.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demande vivement Karen, son infirmière personnelle, tandis qu'elle déboule sur le toit tel un boulet de canon et court vers Adrien.

Il n'a pas besoin de dire ce qu'il fait là. Elle le sait, et elle déteste ça. Elle déteste voir son regard vide et ses cernes violettes. Son corps maigre et sa tête remplie de cauchemar. Et elle ne le laisserait pas mettre fin à sa vie, jamais.

Elle lui tire doucement le bras pour le faire revenir en arrière, et Adrien regarde avec douleur le vide qui s'éloigne de lui. Une prochaine fois, peut-être.

.

Ladybug et Chat Noir pensaient que la chute du Papillon serait une réjouissance. Ils s'étaient faits de multiples promesses, comme celle de dévoiler leurs identités une fois l'ennemi tombé. Pourtant, aucun de deux ne s'étaient attendus à un tel retournement de situation.

Gabriel Agreste était le Papillon.

Le père d'Adrien, de Chat Noir.

Le modèle de Marinette, de Ladybug.

Le fragile équilibre de leur monde s'effondrait autour d'eux, mais ils devaient se battre, ils _devaient_ le faire.

Et ils le firent. Ils battirent le Papillon, et exterminèrent toute menace de Paris. Ils auraient dû rire, se pleurer dans les bras, s'embrasser. Ils se sont à peine souri.

.

Le lendemain de la chute du Papillon, Maitre Fu vint récupérer son Miraculous. Les adieux avec Plagg se font silencieusement, et Adrien aimerait hurler, pleurer, demander de garder le petit dieu prétentieux. Mais les mots restent coincés dans sa gorge, et il regarde le vieillard s'éloigner avec sa bague et son meilleur ami.

Et avec toute l'aventure qui allait avec.

.

La première fois qu'Adrien tente de mettre fin à ses jours, c'est un lundi, il est 11h30, et Nathalie l'arrête avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable. L'heure d'après, son sac est prêt, et la limousine le conduit jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus près.

« Tu verras, tu vas vite guérir ! » dit doucement Nathalie en lui souriant tendrement et Adrien hausse les épaules.

Il voit mal comment on pourrait le guérir. Tout ce qu'il veut, lui, c'est ressentir le frisson du risque, le vent dans ses cheveux, le latex sur son corps, la ferraille sous ses doigts. L'aventure lui manque, sauter de toit en toit lui manque, Chat Noir lui manque. Et il préfèrerait crever plutôt que de rester enfermé sans possibilité de s'évader.

.

« Elle me manque. » souffle Adrien, couché sur le lit de psychiatrie.

« Qui est-ce qui vous manque, Adrien ? » répond le docteur.

Il laisse un court silence s'installer, et soupire lentement. Il retient ses larmes, mais il ne veut pas se montrer démuni.

« L'adrénaline. »

.

Le lundi suivant, Adrien est sur ce toit, et il regarde le vide. Il peut sentir le vent le décoiffer lentement, et l'appeler avidement. Il fait un dernier pas, et se prépare à plonger pour ne faire qu'un avec ses souvenirs, mais une voix l'interpelle.

« Adrien ! »

Il se retourne lentement et croise le regard larmoyant de Marinette. Son cœur se brise à cette vision, et il hésite à se jeter pour de bon. Il ne veut pas qu'on le voit comme ça, qu'on le croit faible et dépourvu. Il veut juste sentir la caresse du vent sur son visage …

« Adrien, ne saute pas, s'il te plait. Je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais ne saute pas ! »

Il s'énerve.

« Comment peux-tu comprendre ce que _je_ ressens ? Tu n'as jamais … Tu n'as jamais … »

« Sauter de toit en toit, grimper à la Tour Eiffel et sauver Paris ? »

Il acquiesce, n'osant même pas se poser la question de comment elle sait.

Marinette pouffe de rire, et Adrien relève les yeux, étonné, vers elle. Son rire est doux, et met un peu de baume à son cœur déchiré.

« Tu n'étais pas le seul super-héros à Paris. » dit-elle doucement, et Adrien comprend.

De toute évidence, Ladybug a mieux vécu la chute du Papillon et la séparation de son kwami que lui.

.

Le lundi d'après, ils sont tous les deux au bord de cette falaise, et ils se tiennent la main. Au cours de cette semaine, ils ont beaucoup parlé. Ils se sont même embrassés, une fois, et ce simple baiser avait réchauffé l'être glacé d'Adrien.

« On saute ? » demande doucement Marinette, et il hoche la tête.

Sans se lâcher la main, ils s'élancent tous deux dans le vide, et ressentent les frissons du risque qui les envahissent. Le vent est là, et il se joue dans leurs visages. Le sol se rapproche, mais avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent brusquement, une corde se tend.

Et ils s'immobilisent dans l'air. Suspendu entre la terre et le ciel, retenu par un puissant élastique, ils se sourient. Le saut à l'élastique était la seule solution qu'ils avaient trouvé pour combler le trou dans leurs poitrines.

Et Adrien éclate de rire.

.

L'adrénaline est là.

* * *

 **Seuls vos reviews pourront me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **Bisous et à bientôt !**


End file.
